earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Prometheus
History (Submitted by Operator) Prometheus: 2002 - 2003 The "Super Friends" first encountered this guy when Batman called Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Arrow and Black Canary for their first big six-hero team up. Batman explained he needed their help to shut down a terrorist plot wherein the League of Assassins and the HIVE were planning something big. This was the first time the Safinat Dakhma and the HIVE had agreed to work together after a considerably long rivalry. Batman figured he could exploit their hatred by interrupting an arms trade between the two. When they crashed the arms deal, they found they weren't the only ones who planned to make a scene at this transaction. Prometheus showed up in a prototype version of his armor and while the Super Friends were busy exchanging blows with the HIVE and Safinat Dakhma security forces, Prometheus made off with Queen Bee's merchandise and Ra's al Ghul's money. When reviewing what happened, Batman revealed that the masked man was a mysterious figure he'd recently learned about through Interpol. Not much else was known about him other than his name and that with each appearance he seemed to have upgraded his suit based on past mistakes or the technology he had stolen in his last hit. The scary thing about this time was the tech he stole from HIVE seemed to be deliberately designed to counter Batman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and the Flash. Sure enough, next time we saw Prometheus he had incorporated those weapons into his armor. He easily dispatched the Super Friends, but made the critical error of underestimating and taunting Oliver, who improvised a bow shot (despite his broken arms), which hit the sonic dampener on Prometheus' suit and allowed Black Canary to blast him out of the building. Prometheus: 2003 - 2007 Prometheus stayed out of America for the most part following his defeat, though he did occasionally do one-off jobs for Werner Zytle that stood a good chance of giving him a chance at getting even with Green Arrow. It was this rivalry between this criminal and the archer which Ra's al Ghul decided to capitalize on when framing Prometheus for the murder of Roy Harper by leaving Roy's severed arm in the carnage of a terrorist attack in Europe which Prometheus had already taken credit for. When Interpol found the arm and tested its DNA, the Hall of Justice got the notification. Upon seeing it, Oliver flipped out and after drinking his weight in whiskey decided to go on a "safari" to clear his head, except Ollie didn't go to Africa. In Europe, Oliver found his old buddy Tommy and recruited him in the manhunt. The two archery buddies found Prometheus' lair and though this armored fiend bested Green Arrow, Tommy was an unknown element whose recent depression made him a man with little left to lose. When Prometheus tortured Tommy to get to Oliver, Tommy grabbed an explosive arrowhead and jammed it into Prometheus' visor. The blast left Tommy near-death, but it took the head and helmet clear off Prometheus' shoulders. Good riddance.Network Files: Prometheus Threat Assessment Resources * Genius Level Intellect: Prometheus appeared to be a polymath with specialized knowledge in multiple fields, including Physics, Biology, Genetics, Technology, Ancient History, Sociology, Psychology, Medicine, Computers, Electrical Engineering, Mechanics, Metallurgy, and Religion. * Polyglot: Prometheus was able to speak English, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, Indian, Portuguese, Arabic, Afrikaans, Korean, German, Russian, and probably other languages. He also apparently knew sign-language. * Harrowing Mastery of Fear: Prometheus was exceptionally gifted in instilling fear in others, easily on par with Batman. We know this as Sinestro once remarked that he was saddened to hear of Prometheus' death, as he intended to recruit him into the Sinestro Corps. * Master Martial Artist: Even without his helmet, Prometheus was proficient in several forms of hand-to-hand combat including Judo, Kickboxing, Boxing, Karate, Capoeira, Silat, and Savate. * Improvisational Combat: Prometheus had an amazing ability to use almost any common object, such as CDs and pencils with deadly accuracy. * Tactical Analysis: Prometheus claimed to have created more than 1,000 master plans to escape any situation and defeat any metahuman through precise planning and a detailed understanding of their weaknesses. * Prometheus Armor: This mastermind's suit was made of a lightweight alloy which was intertwined with synaptic relays to increase its movements which gave him reflexes on par with Superman, Wonder Woman, and even the Flash. The armor's alloy also allowed him to fly through the manipulation of magnetic forces and generate force fields at will. The armor also incorporated a Kryptonite ray projector, Adamant blades, a flamethrower, and sonic dampening technology. * Cloaking Device: Prometheus used this device to pass by Captain Marvel and infiltrate the Hall of Justice on one occasion. The device could also allow him to imitate the voice and physical appearance of a person. * Mnemonic Helmet: Prometheus' helmet was believed to have been connected directly to his brain and central nervous system. This helmet allowed him to download sensory information into his brain, allowing him to learn movements, mannerisms, and fighting styles into his central nervous system simply by visual studying the motions. He was also able to download the Hall of Justice's schematics straight into his brain. * Neural Chaff Grenades: Specialized grenades, this weapon disorganizes thought processes. It interferes with brain electricity. It is like giving thoughts the 'flu'. He used these on Green Lanterns to break their willpower. * So Much More...: He also had more gear that we were never able to fully study. Analytics * Physicality: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Occult: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Weapons: 7 - Legendary * Experience: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Ranged: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Strategy: 8 - Paragon Trivia and Notes Trivia * Prometheus made a long list of enemies, consisting of both heroes and villains alike. Such examples include the League of Assassins, HIVE, the "Super Friends" and later Justice League, as well as personal animosities for Green Arrow and Batman. * Prometheus has a Threat Assessment ranking of 215, marking him as an Ultimate Threat. Notes * Using a cloaking device to look like Captain Marvel and his death are nods to Cry for Justice. * In the comics he could download information about weaknesses of all heroes. In Earth-27 his Mnemonic Helmet copies movements of his opponents. Links and References * Appearances of Prometheus * Character Gallery: Prometheus Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Multilingualism Category:Martial Arts Category:Identity Unknown Category:Submitted by Operator Category:Terrorists Category:Ultimate Threat